Lost
Written by Agent Lid Chapter 1 Alyssa Montgomery got out of her dad's white Jeep onto her new driveway of her new house in a new state--or for Alyssa, a new world. Alyssa liked Alabama, but her exciting life in New York was even better. She wasn't used to the endless pine trees. In New York, there were large buildings and apartments, like her own. She now had to live in a barn, wear overalls, and worst of all attend Daleville Middle. "What's wrong Lyss? Do ya not like Papa's barn?" her dad asked her. Alyssa lifted her huge pink sunglasses off her head and gave her dad a "look" like "Are you kidding me?!". "Guess not Lyss..." "Lyssie! Lyssie! Up! Up!" Alyssa'a little sister, Hannah, yelled. Alyssa scooped her up along with Dylan, Hannah's twin. They both giggled gleefully. Alyssa reluctanly pushed open the fragile barn door and stepped inside. Hannah and Dylan oohed and aahed. Alyssa went up the wooden staircase. 3 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms. Alyssa's dad tapped her on the back. "You like?" "I 'like'? Dad! There are 4 children in this family! Where are some of us supposed to sleep?!" "I was thinking you could share a room with Rose--" "ROSE?!" "C'mon, Lyss, she's not that bad!" "Uh, Dad? Rose snores, spits, and acts like a boy!" "Lyss, give her a chance--" "NO!" "Alyssa Ingrid! I raised you better than that! Remember? You get what you get--" "And you don't throw a fit. Fine." "Okay, go to your room and get settled." Alyssa trudged to her room. Hannah and Dylan jumped down from her grip to go explore their room. Alyssa opened the door to the room at the end of the hall. "Yo, Alyssa, is this our room?" Rose asked. "What do you mean by our?" "You know--forced to share..." "Good. I'll hang a curtain to divide up the room. You know the concepts, right?" "Personal space." "Exactly. Shake?" "Sure." They shook hands firmly. "Great. I'll work on the curtain--but for now, stay out of my stuff!" Alyssa put her luggage on the ground and walked away. Chapter 2 "I couldn't find a-- ROSE! What are you doing?! Quit going through my stuff! You know what? I'm going to bunk with...with..." "Hannah and Dylan? Please!" "Well, better than with you!" Alyssa stormed out of the room. "What'cha need A?" her mom asked as Alyssa approached her. "A new place to live," Alyssa said setting her luggage on the ground. "Oh, A!" "Yep." "Well, there's always the hayloft..." "Perfect! Ask Dad if he'll move my bed there and I'll get my stuff up there! Thanks, Mom!" "...but it's too dirty," Mom finished as Alyssa ran up the staircase to the hayloft. Alyssa found the door in the main upstairs hallway marked "HAYLOFT" and opened it. She ran up some steps and turned left to go to the hayloft or what would soon be her bedroom. Great. All she needed to do was move the hay and tidy and dust a little bit. She put her stuff in the hallway. Wow! She had a great view over the railing. She could see the kitchen and the front door. Meanwhile, Hannah and Dylan toodled along to Rose's room. They banged on the door. "Lyssie?" Hannah yelled. "Sissie?" Dylan yelled. Rose flung open the door. "What?!" Rose asked impatiently. Little earbuds were in her ears. She was listening to her iPod. "Where's Lyssie?' Hannah asked peering into the room. "Yeah, where is she?" Dylan demanded. "She--I think she's in the hayloft," Rose said. "Take us there," Hannah said. "Fine." Rose led them to the door marked "HAYLOFT". "She's up there," Rose said poionting to the door. "Open it, go up the stairs and turn left." "Thanks," Hannah said opening the door. Rose shut the door behind them, locked it, and left. Chapter 3 Alyssa paced around her clean room, waiting for her dad to come up with her bed so she could take a nap. Planes made her tired. She laid down on her bed and began to sleep... Finally, she heard footsteps pounding on the stairs. "Make a left, Dad!" Alyssa called. "It's us, Lyssie!" Hannah called back, a little too loudly. Alyssa sighed and muttered something quietly to herself as Hannah entered. "We weren't sure which way was left, so we split up. Dylan went one way, and I went the other. I think we should go look for him." Alyssa and Hannah went down the right side hallway. It was a long hallway with three doors. There was no sign of Dylan. "Okay, Hannah, go in that door," Alyssa said pointing to the fartherest door. "I'll check the other two." Alyssa checked one of her assigned rooms while Hannah trotted down the hallway to hers. Alyssa searched the dark room. No Dylan. Then she checked the other. No Dylan...or Hannah either. She hadn't come out. Then, she heard a high-pitched scream coming from Hannah's assigned room. Alyssa rushed down to the room. A big black hole was next to the door. Suddenly, something crashed to the ground in the room. It was a container. Luckily, Hannah didn't go down the hole, she had simply went around it. Obvoiusly, she had knocked over the container. But where's Dylan? Wow, ''Alyssa thought, ''I'm a great big sister! "Hannah! Are you alright?" Alyssa asked checking Hannah for scrapes or bruises. "I'm fine but...Dylan went down the hole. I heard him scream when I came in. I went around the hole, I didn't wanna fall in!" Hannah said. She started to cry. "Oh, Hannah! It's okay! We can go down the hole to find Dylan. It's simple. We just have to leave a note to tell everyone that we'll be back in a little, okay?" Alyssa asked in a motherly voice. "Y-y-yeah, o-o-okay," Hannah studdered wiping tears off her face. Alyssa placed her in her room--the hayloft--and climbed down the stairs two at a time to get a pencil and pad of paper. It was locked. "ROSE! MOM! DAD!" Alyssa screamed. "Let me out!" But Rose was too busy jamming out, Mom was in the basement cleaning, and Dad was gardening in the backyard. They couldn't hear her, couldn't see her, and couldn't help her. Quickly, Alyssa's motherly insinct turned on and she grabbed Hannah and ran to the hole and jumped in. It was like Alice in Wonderland. She had to find Dylan before he got far. If she didn't, well, who knows what would happen. Chapter 4 Hannah held Alyssa's hand as the fell down the hole. It seemed like forever, but when they arrived they fell on their feet. A girl Alyssa's age stepped up to them. She was a beautiful girl--blonde hair, blue eyes--she seemed upbeat and happy. "Hi! You must be Alyssa! And that is Hannah, correct? We've been expecting you! I'm Charlotte! This is Wonderland. It's the place of your dreams. Come on, hop in my pink car and we'll drive to the city gates. This is the place of the hole, and it's the beginning of your journey. Remember this place," Charlotte said. Her words rushed out of her mouth in a jumble. She led Hannah and Alyssa to the bright pink car parked on the dirt road nearby. The three all hopped in the small buggy. Charlotte pushed a green button and the car started to move. "We'll be there in about an hour. It's a long drive, but when you put it on auto-pilot, it's much easier." "Wait. You're Charlotte! One of Wonderland's people! This...this is...Wonderland! The place....the place I dreamed of! Charlotte! You're...you're real! And wait...how'd you know this was Hannah?" "Remember? In your dreams, you've made up this place, right? So, um, one day you said you wanted to come here...and today is the day. Well, you picked a bad day because your sister, Rose, has a town too. Her town is Roseville and they are invading your town of Wonderland, Alyssaville." "Okay. Charlotte, I only came here because my brother is lost. He's somewhere around here...And if my sister's town hurts him..." "I can check my crystal ball if you want!" "Cool!" Charlotte grabbed her crystal ball and rubbed it. "He is by the city gates! We can probably get him before he gets into trouble... We must go faster! I can make the car get there faster if I press this button..." Charlotte pushed a small yellow button next to the green one. The car jerked forward as its speed increased. "Put on your seatbelts!" Charlotte yelled. They fastened their seatbelts and within three minutes, they were there. "Dylan!" Alyssa said running over to him. Dylan stood up and hugged Alyssa. "Now, Charlotte take us back to the hole!" "The only way out of Wonderland is the castle...we have to go through the whole city--including the battlegrounds-- to get there." "B-b-but... we need to get home! It's almost dinnertime and we're having hamburgers which is my favorite!" Dylan exclaimed. "And with chips!" Hannah chimed in. "Hamburgers? Chips? What are those things?" Charlotte asked. "Never mind that... we need to get home. Charlotte-- lead the way!" Alyssa said. "Alyssa, you are the leader of this town. You know this place better than anyone. I will help you as much as I can, but if something happens to me, you must take charge. Here is the map to help you," Charlotte said handing Alyssa a map. "Just remember this: The people are yours, you own them. You can control this land in your head." "Okay," Alyssa said reluctantly as she received the map. "Thanks." They drove on towards the river bridge to stop and get a drink. Dylan and Hannah fell asleep in the backseat. "Here we are! The river of fate. If you look in the river it will show you your future. This river knows what happens to everyone in this kingdom," Charlotte said. "You guys can wash yourselves and get a drink, I'll park the car." Alyssa scooped up Hannah and Dylan and put the map in her back pocket. She washed her face and got a drink, leaving Hannah and Dylan to lay on the ground under a tree. As Alyssa stared into the river, she was lost in her future. She saw herself slaying a dangerous creature from Roseville. Meanwhile, a loud horn sounded and troops from Roseville came and kidnapped Charlotte. They drove away with her to the evil kingdom, leaving Alyssa with her siblings and nowhere to go. Chapter 5 "Charlotte?" Alyssa called. "Charlotte! Where are you?!" Dylan and Hannah woke up. "What's happening Lyssie?" Hannah asked. "I can't find Charlotte, Hannah, but it will be okay," Alyssa assured her. Alyssa searched everywhere but she couldn't find Charlotte. Alyssa sat in a heap on the ground crying. They'd never get home now. "Sissie? What's this?" Dylan asked holding up the crystal ball. Alyssa looked over at him. "That's it! The crystal ball!" Alyssa said. She grabbed it from Dylan. "Hannah, Dylan, get in the backseat and buckle up, we're going home." Alyssa rubbed the crystal ball. "How, Lyssie?" Hannah asked. "Show me Charlotte," Alyssa commanded the ball. Charlotte had been kidnapped by Roseville troops. Alyssa hopped in the drivers seat and pushed the green button. "Auto pilot on. Destination?" The car asked. "Battlegrounds," Alyssa said. And with that they went off to save Charlotte and go home. On their way, a purple giant crossed the road. "Oh no one of the Roseville giants!," Alyssa thought. "Who goes there?" the giant asked. "Uh...we, uh, are the people who came to pick up Charlotte and take her to prison. Where is she?" Alyssa asked. "She is a couple miles away...with Zambroi... I'll take you to her!" the giant annouced. He flung our car and it landed with a thud right in front of Charlotte and Zambroi--the evil baseball player. "Put your car in reverse or you will get smashed by my evil baseball bat!" Zambroi screamed. Charlotte sqiurmed a bit knowing now that he had a baseball bat. "Mwa- ha- ha- ha!" "We're taking Charlotte to prison so put her in the back seat," Alyssa said. "Okay..." Zambroi started. "But you're just a bunch of--" Before he could finish Alyssa pushed the yellow button and the car zoomed past Zambroi and on to the battlegrounds. Meanwhile, in the real world, Rose finally decided to turn off her music and she what her siblings were doing. Rose climbed the stairs humming to herself and went down the hallway and turned into the room marked "HAYLOFT". No sign of Alyssa, Hannah, or Dylan. Not that she was concerned, but she kept looking and checked every room in the long hallway. She reached the room with hole. She mindlessly walked in and began to fall down the deep hole. She fell out of hole and stumbled to her feet, and was met by a pair of green baseball shoes. Not just any shoes, Zambroi's shoes. Before Rose knew, the bat hit her. Hard. She went into concussion and fell asleep. She was stranded. A million miles away from home. In Wonderland. Alone. Rose suddenly woke up on a dirt path lined with pink trees. What was this place? Behind her a black gate guarded a strange hole. She went over to the gate and shook it. "HELP!!!" she screamed. A small, white rabbit came up to the gate. "Yes?" the rabbit asked. "I need to get through the--" Rose stammered. "Not much time!" the rabbit answered pointing to his golden watch. "I'll be late!" He ran off. Rose sighed and fell into an exhausted heap. Slowly she began to drift off to sleep, after all she had entered the forest of sleep. Alyssa gazed into the crystal ball, wondering what Rose was doing back at home. "Show me Rose," Alyssa told the crystal ball. The picture was hazy but it showed Rose in the "Forest of sleep?!" "What?" Charlotte inquired curiously. "My sister...Rose... she's here... in Wonderland which means..." Alyssa thought aloud. Abruptly, Alyssa grabbed the wheel and turned the car around. In three seconds Rose was right in front of them. But if Alyssa wasn't at Rose's side then.... Alyssa's evil twin looked Charlotte's car, she was clearly startled. "Alyssa?" they both asked at the same time. "ROSE!" Alyssa screamed, but it was too late. Evil Alyssa and Rose disapeared. So did Charlotte. So did Dylan. Alyssa was left by herself with Hannah in the forest of sleep. They instantly both fell into a deep sleep. Meanwhile, Evil Alyssa, Rose, Charlotte, and Dylan entered into Rose's part of Wonderland-- Roseville. TBC! Category:Fantasy